


Everything has changed.

by hyeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongyeon/pseuds/hyeongyeon
Summary: Sana misses the alarm. Jeongyeon goes for a morning walk. What could possibly happen?





	Everything has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a small collection of flashbacks from my twitter AU! https://twitter.com/hyeongyeon/status/1075181469583183872

Sana didn't hear the alarm, again.

She had stayed up all night reading, and dreaming about becoming a singer and moving to a big city, full of flashy lights. Maybe someday visit Japan, from where she had moved to Korea when she was a baby. She knew she should focus more on her studies so she could get into a top University and make her family proud, but all she could think about was her dream. 

So maybe she wasn't the best high school student ever, and maybe she would get in trouble if she missed another class. But it was almost summer, and she was sure she could become like the singers she spent hours watching in the TV. 

She quickly got dressed with the first things she found on her drawer and walked down the stairs of her parent’s apartment to where she had parked her bike. At least she didn’t have to walk all the way to school.

She started pedaling as fast as her legs allowed her to. All her muscles would ache tomorrow, but she couldn’t afford to lose another class.

Just as she was about to do a sharp turn in a corner, she saw someone appear right in front of her. She had barely seconds to grip at the breaks of the bike, but she lost control and ended up falling on top of the unknown girl. 

 

Jeongyeon had woken up early that day. She had been sick all week, and so she didn’t have class today. In truth, she had been feeling better since yesterday morning, but she wanted to prolong as much as possible her stay at home, and since her parents had gone to work early, she had practically all day for herself. 

She had breakfast, got dressed and grabbed her headphones before heading out. It felt nice being to breathe again without that stupid cold, so she decided to have a morning walk while listening to music. 

What she couldn’t have had known as soon as she crossed a corner was that a very late and very sleepy girl would run her over with her bike. 

She felt a blunt force hit her, and by the time she was conscious of what was happening, her knee was burning with pain and she had someone on top of her.  
She tried to get up, or say something, but with the strange girl and the pain on her leg only a pained whine came out. 

“Oh my god, i’m so sorry! Oh my god. Are you alright!? I didn’t see you! I was… i’m late to class, and i was going fast, and…”

Jeongyeon looked up. Sana looked down at her, and their eyes met for the first time. Jeongyeon’s knee suddenly wasn't hurting anymore. And she didn’t hate the girl that had just ran her over. In fact, she felt like time had frozen and everything was paralyzed. Nothing was moving around them, not even the heart inside her chest.

“I’m Minatozaki Sana, by the way…” 

Jeongyeon couldn’t have said a single word even if her life was at stake. She just stood there, in the ground, with her glasses a few feet away, the dirt and small rocks stinging in the palm of her hands, and her jeans torn where her knee had hit the ground. 

“Are… are you alright? I think you’re bleeding. Here, let me…” 

Sana got a small handkerchief out of her pocket and pressed it against Jeongyeon’s wound.

“I’m sorry if it hurts. I’m so glad it’s nothing too bad, though. There has to be a pharmacy somewhere! I’ll buy alcohol for you, and even an ice cream!”

“It’s... fine, i guess. I have bandages and alcohol at home.”

Sana’s face lit up.

“So you do know how to speak! I was getting worried thinking you had hurt your head. Do you want to try and get up? I’ll help you!”

She crossed her arm over Jeongyeon’s back, and slowly and gently helped her stand up, being careful not to put too much weight on her scraped leg.  
“It’s not that bad… It just hurts a little, i guess. Don’t feel guilty. I should’ve looked too, before crossing the corner.” 

Jeongyeon didn’t know what had gotten over her. Why was she saying sorry? Why was the other girl so ridiculously pretty, and why couldn’t she get that off her mind as much as she tried to? Sana smiled, and if her heart wasn’t beating before, now she was sure it beat strong enough to be heard in a mile away. 

“Nonsense! It was my fault. Do you leave nearby? I can carry you! I know it’s not the most comfortable or safe thing, but we’ll get there pretty fast.”

She grabbed her bike, which was in a surprisingly good state given the circumstances, and quickly hopped onto it. Jeongyeon carefully sat on the seat, and gripped the back of it for balance. 

“You can’t be serious! Grab yourself onto me, i would feel even worse if you fell again.”

Falling to the ground looked like a safer option, but she wasn’t about to refuse. She gripped at Sana’s shirt and pressed herself against her back, and the other girl started pedaling. 

“...Jeongyeon.”

“What?” 

“My name. I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.”


End file.
